1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp mounted and portable lamp which may be effectively clamped to a bench or the like and may be shifted into a plurality of positions with respect to its support by the means of an elongated flexible support, while at the same time it incorporates a protector covering the lamp in a protective manner, which protector may also be suspended from an overhead means such as a pin or post or hook when the lamp is not clamped to its supporting bench so as to lend portability to the lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps provided with a clamp for mounting have been known, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,422 of Sept. 19, 1944 to E. J. Springer, but have suffered from the disadvantage that they have offered a small or short support so as to preclude the shifting of the lamp means through a wide range of positions.